The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly but not solely to a recognition or identification system, for use in a vehicle.
A system in accordance with the invention may be arranged to enable communications between a unit mounted within a vehicle and a remote device, for example to enable access to the vehicle and/or to disarm a security system of the vehicle. The system may instead or additionally enable a remote device to identify the vehicle, for example to control access of the vehicle to a corresponding area or to levy a toll.
It is of course known to provide recognition systems in which a device external to the vehicle communicates with a unit within the vehicle, using low frequency radio signals. However, such signals are prone to being affected due to the presence of iron used in the vehicle structure: it is generally difficult to select a position within the vehicle at which to site the vehicle transmitter or receiver aerial.